Se Meu BMW Falasse
by Gleek-RJ
Summary: Lea dá uma carona à Dianna e quase elas se envolvem em um ortfic Achele


Estúdios da Paramount

As gravações acabaram tarde naquela noite. As últimas cenas haviam sido da música das garotas, o mash-up de Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer, para o 6º ep. da S2. Lea achou que as roupas de couro haviam dado um ar muito sexy à cena. Todas as meninas haviam ficado muito bem naqueles trajes pretos apertados, especialmente Dianna. A visão da loira naquelas roupas e com aquelas botas pretas faria qualquer um perder a fala. Ainda bem que as músicas de Glee eram pré-gravadas, ela pensou, senão estava ferrada. Não conseguiria emitir uma nota afinada que fosse na música. Dianna realmente estava linda. De arrebentar!

Lea achou que realmente havia sido muito forte, pois teve vontade de pular em cima dela ali mesmo, no meio do estúdio. Teve a impressão que a loira sentia o mesmo, pois cada vez que arriscava olhar na sua direção, ela olhava de volta, ora mordendo o lábio inferior, ora dando-lhe um sorriso discreto, mostrando claramente que Lea não era a única que estava com tesão.

As coisas entre elas estavam voltando devagar. Na verdade, o período em que estiveram afastadas, por ordens do estúdio, só contribuiu para que elas se quisessem ainda mais, porém elas tinham que ser bem discretas. Nem o elenco, nem ninguém, poderiam ter a mais vaga idéia que elas estavam juntas de novo. A vontade de ambas era morar juntas novamente, mas não podiam. Continuavam em apartamentos separados. Lea continuava com Theo, para desespero de Dianna, que havia terminado com Alex. Lea dizia a ela que por enquanto seria bandeira demais acabar com o cara, mas que ela não se preocupasse, pois ela não sentia nada por ele e nem nunca havia sentido, na verdade. As poucas vezes em que ele ia a LA e ela a NY, Lea dava um jeito de ficar o máximo de tempo entre amigos. Quando estavam sozinhos, era meio inevitável que rolasse algo mais, mas o rapaz era tão afoito que rapidamente acabava. Ela não sentia nada. Fazia por obrigação, mecanicamente. Lembrava bem quando os executivos da Fox pediram a elas para acabar com aquilo, pois não ia ficar bem. "Arrumem namorados! As duas!" disseram eles, há quase um ano atrás. Não falaram claramente, mas deixaram implícito que poderia haver conseqüências, caso os "conselhos" não fossem seguidos. Na época elas cogitaram jogar tudo para o alto e assumirem de vez os sentimentos. Conversaram muito entre elas, ouviram conselhos de familiares e amigos íntimos. Acabaram por decidir dar um tempo, por mais que doesse em ambas. Lea saiu do apartamento e ficaram separadas. Durante a turné de Glee, no primeiro semestre, elas até voltaram a demonstrar o afeto mútuo, mas não passaram daqueles toques durante os shows. Elas só voltaram, efetivamente, no dia das fotos da GQ. Naquele dia elas não puderam mais resistir. Agora, tinham que fazer tudo às escondidas. Saíam do estúdio em carros separados e iam para seus respectivos apartamentos. Depois davam um jeito de se verem. Um dia Lea ia ao apartamento de Dianna, em outro Dianna era quem ia ao de Lea. Quando havia festas do elenco, elas sempre davam um jeito de ficarem perto uma da outra. Sem muito contato físico, pelo menos aparente. Sempre que podia, elas davam um jeito de se encontrarem no banheiro, ou no estacionamento. Pelo menos um beijo tinha que rolar.

Sozinhas, as coisas esquentavam ao extremo e, naquele dia, não seria diferente.

- Você está uma gata nesse couro preto – Dianna passou por Lea, a caminho do seu trailer, e cochichou rapidamente em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu discretamente. Todos estavam indo se aprontar para ir embora. Lea acompanhou Dianna com o olhar. Enquanto a loira entrava no trailer dela, Lea entrou no seu.

Tomou um banho rápido e mudou rapidamente de roupa. Quando estava quase pronta, ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Lea! – era Cory.

Ela abriu para ele.

- Lea, olha só, a Dianna está sem carro e me pediu uma carona, mas você lembra que eu falei que tinha um encontro hoje? Pois é, será que você daria uma carona a ela? Vocês não moram muito longe uma da outra. Eu ía pedir ao Kevin, mas ele já foi.

- Carona? Claro! Não tem problema, eu a deixo em casa.

- Legal! Então boa noite! – se despediu.

- Boa noite pra você também! Ah, e usa camisinha hein! – ela riu para ele.

Cory era um bom amigo e contava várias coisas a ela. Ela já sabia que Cory tinha um encontro, como também sabia que Dianna tinha ido trabalhar sem carro. Elas já tinham combinado tudo antes. Dianna pediria carona ao Cory, para não levantar suspeitas. Sabendo que Cory não poderia, automaticamente ele pediria a ela, Lea, pois os três eram os que moravam mais próximos um dos outros.

O que haviam combinado dera certo. Aliás os planos para a noite eram simples, mas era tudo o que elas mais gostavam de fazer: filme, pizza, sofá e uma bem agarradinha à outra, fazendo o apartamento de Lea quase pegar fogo.

Lea desceu as escadas do seu trailer de bolsa e chave do carro à mão. Procurou Dianna e viu Jenna.

- A Dianna estava procurando você. O Cory disse que você daria uma carona a ela.

- É, eu já estou indo. Você a viu? – perguntou saindo andando ao lado dela.

- Olha ela lá! – Jenna apontou. Nossa, ela já está até ao lado do seu carro! – Jenna olhou para Lea de rabo de olho.

Ao perceber o olhar dela, Lea levantou as sobrancelhas.

- O quê? Que olhar foi esse?

- Nada! – Jenna deu uma risadinha.

- Jenna, desembucha logo, menina!

- É que eu te conheço desde nossos oito anos.

- E?

- E que essa historinha de carona, me parece uma boa desculpa.

A Jenna não é fácil, Lea pensou.

- Desculpa para o quê?

- Para vocês ficarem juntas? – perguntou, afirmando.

- De onde você tirou isso, Jenna? Eu hein.

- Tirei de anos e anos de convivência com a Srta. Sarfati. – Jenna parou e segurou seu braço. – Estou falando como amiga. Eu sinto que vocês nunca deixaram de se gostar. Só espero que vocês sejam cuidadosas, porque o Ryan tem olhos de lince. Você sabe que ela quase me pegou com o Kevin no trailer uma vez. Só se cuidem, tá bom? – e ela foi se afastando.

- Ei, Jenna! – Lea chamou. Quando Jenna virou, Lea disse – Obrigada. – e deu um sorriso a ela.

Foi em direção ao seu carro. Dianna estava despojadamente recostada na lateral da porta do motorista, com um sorriso absurdamente sensual. Ela usava uma blusa tomara que caia, com uma bermudinha jeans.

- Na mosca! – disse ela quando Lea chegou perto – Você sabia que o Cory ia recusar, educadamente claro, me dar a carona. Você não é fácil. – e deu uma risada.

Lea riu com ela. Logo em seguida apertou o botão do controle no chaveiro, abrindo as portas do carro. Sem querer a chave caiu no chão. Ao se abaixar para pegar, Dianna deu-lhe um tapa na bunda e deu a volta no carro, rindo.

- Você é louca mesmo! Mulher de Deus, se alguém vê isso? Ainda tem gente no estúdio.

- Ninguém viu boba. Eu não resisti. Você aí com este vestidinho curto. Ai! Vamos logo para seu apartamento. Aliás, acho até que eu vou passar a pizza.

Lea sorriu. Era impressionante como Dianna mudava perto dela, quando estavam sozinhas. Ela era o mesmo doce de pessoa que todos conheciam, muito terna e carinhosa, mas quando ela estava com tesão, era um furacão que passava fazendo um estrago. Mas que bendito estrago delicioso!

- Você não muda. – Lea balançou a cabeça rindo.

Dianna entrou no carro no lado do carona, ao mesmo tempo que Lea se sentava ao volante.

- Nossa, o carro está cheiroso! Faz tempo que eu não entro nele. – disse Dianna.

- Ele foi lavado ontem. E eu coloquei um sache de jasmim. Olha ele aqui! – Lea mostrou um pacotinho pendurado no botão do isqueiro.

- Posso ligar uma música? – Dianna perguntou.

- Di, você não precisa perguntar. O carro é todo seu! – disse arrancando com o carro e saindo do estúdio.

Dianna pegou o controle do rádio e ficou passando as estações, até chegar uma música que agradaria às duas. Fechou os olhos e se recostou, se deliciando com a música, até que ouviu a voz do seu amor, acompanhando a música.

_So long, I've been looking too hard,  
I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find,  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone,  
When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true,  
I need to know if you feel it too_

- Lea, se você continuar a cantar, nós não vamos conseguir chegar ao seu apartamento. Você sabe como sua voz me deixa excitada. A gente vai acabar se pegando em plena Hollywood Boulevard.– ela abriu os olhos e se virou para Lea.

_Maybe I'm wrong,  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
This heart of mine has been hurt before,  
This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting, someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

Lea não conseguia parar de acompanhar a música. Era coisa dela, estava no seu sangue. Ela então sentiu o olhar de Dianna pousado nela e, imediatamente a mão esquerda de Dianna no seu joelho.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por ambas. Pressentindo o que iria acontecer, Lea desligou o rádio e olhou rapidamente para Dianna. Ela mantinha o olhar vidrado nela e a mão ainda no seu joelho.

Di –riu nervosa – Já parei de cantar. Você sabe que se eu me distrair, posso bater com o carro. Eu atraio acidentes.

Sem desviar o olhar de Lea, Dianna não pensou em nenhum minuto em acidente, por isso mantinha a mão confortavelmente pousada no joelho dela.

- Não para de cantar, por favor. – ela tinha a voz rouca.

Era uma música lenta. Lea recomeçou, agora sem o acompanhamento do rádio. Dianna tirou o cinto e se aproximou dela, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. A mão, antes no joelho, estava agora na coxa de Lea.

_You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone, yeah,  
Really love someone_

_Now I know it's right,  
From the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be  
Than holding you tenderly_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

Lea sentia sua temperatura subir e sua voz falhar, mais de uma vez. Como poderia cantar naquelas circunstâncias? Mesmo assim finalizou a música.

_I've been waiting,  
Waiting for you, ooh,  
I've been waiting  
I've been waiting  
(I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting)  
Won't you come into my life?_

Dianna deu um sorriso, Tirou a mão esquerda da coxa de Lea e passou o braço por trás do encosto do banco dela, para chegar mais perto e sussurrou dentro do ouvido de Lea:

- Tinha que ser eu mesmo a te fazer desafinar, não é? – ela disse e passou a língua pela orelha da morena.

Lea se arrepiou e sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Deus, ela ia acabar batendo com o carro.

- D-Di, por favor...

Ainda com os lábios encostados no ouvido de Lea, ela começou a sussurrar que a amava e as coisas que faria assim que chegassem ao apartamento. Lea chegou a fechar os olhos um momento, pois o hálito quente e a voz rouca de Dianna falando em seu ouvido estavam a deixando em transe. Rapidamente abriu-os, afinal ela estava dirigindo.

Dianna não saiu dali. Permanecia dizendo coisas excitantes no ouvido dela, enquanto sua mão subia mais, até a calcinha de Lea. Seus dedos afastaram o tecido para o lado e tocaram a intimidade dela, já encharcada. Ela brincou com o clitóris de Lea, que gemia e já não sabia se prestava atenção no trânsito ou o quê. Era impossível se concentrar enquanto seu sexo era invadido pelos dedos quentes de Dianna.

- Diz pra mim, Lea. Diz que me ama.

De repente Lea freou e se dirigiu ao acostamento da via. Uma das mais movimentadas de Los Angeles.

Sem nenhuma vergonha de onde estava, tirou seu cinto e agarrou a loira, beijando-a ferozmente na boca. Invadindo-a com sua língua. Desesperada, chupou-lhe a língua, enquanto Dianna mantinha os dedos dentro de sua calcinha. Então ela gozou, muito forte. Gemeu dentro da boca da loira. Seu corpo todo em brasas, pulsando em um ritmo frenético. Ela se afastou um pouco e segurou o rosto de Dianna entre as duas mãos.

- Eu amo você! Você é louca, mas eu amo você.

Lea então a beijou novamente, mas dessa vez com calma. Sugou seu lábio inferior, sentindo toda a maciez e quentura. Mordeu-o de leve, arrancando um suspiro de Dianna. Tocou a língua dela com a sua própria e ficou deslizando-a, circundando-a, acariciando-a. Desceu então para seu queixo e depois para seu pescoço. Ela passava a língua, mordia e chupava forte.

- Humm, amanhã vou ter que trabalhar com uma blusa de gola alta...

Lea baixou ambos os bancos. Novamente suas bocas se acharam. Lea então desabotoou o jeans de Dianna, mas era muito apertado para que colocasse a mão. Enquanto beijava a menina, tentou puxar a bermuda dela para baixo, impaciente.

- E-Eu faço isso. – Dianna desceu a bermuda, trazendo junto sua calcinha. As peças ficaram no fundo do carro.

Lea pousou a mão em um dos seios de Dianna, por cima da roupa e depois puxou sua tomara que caia o suficiente para expô-los. Seus mamilos estavam enrijecidos e intumescidos. A boca de Lea rapidamente se apoderou de um. Dianna arqueou o corpo e gemeu. Lea continuou beijando e chupando seu seio enquanto sua mão desceu para acariciar seu sexo.

Os carros passavam por elas em alta velocidade. As luzes dos faróis iam e vinham, iluminando em flashes o interior do veículo. Como os bancos estavam baixos, nenhuma das duas parecia ligar para o que passava lá fora. Mas ligavam muito para o que se passava lá dentro. Lea tirou sua calcinha e passou uma de suas pernas para entre as pernas de Dianna. O carro era grande, mas não o suficiente para tudo que Lea queria fazer. Nesta posição a coxa de Lea ficava em contato direto com a feminilidade da namorada e vice e versa. O suficiente para se sentirem. Lea voltou a capturar a boca de Dianna com a sua, enquanto se movimentavam lá embaixo, roçando as coxas no sexo uma de outra. Dianna sentiu uma dormência gostosa chegar tomando seu corpo e era seu momento. Ondas de calor lhe tomaram...

- L_Lea! – ela gritou.

- Sou eu, m-meu amor! – então ela também chegou a um orgasmo maravilhoso.

Lea ainda não estava satisfeita. Se ela gozou duas vezes, Dianna também tinha que sentir o mesmo, então ela desceu a boca até o clitóris da menina e chupo-o. Dianna, sentiu que desmaiaria naquele momento. Ela agarrou o banco do carro com tanta força que chegou a rasgá-lo. Lea estava fazendo-a sentir coisas inexplicáveis. Seu corpo, que ainda há pouco estava em um estado letárgico, acordara novamente em erupção, borbulhando em brasas e explodindo de prazer. A boca de Lea estava a conduzindo ao paraíso. E ela chegou lá. Ao ápice. Ao paraíso.

Ficaram as duas recostadas em seus bancos. Suadas, cansadas. Não conseguiam se mexer. De repente elas ouviram uma sirene. Lea levantou o banco rapidamente e, pelo retrovisor, ela viu um carro de polícia encostando atrás do seu.

- Rápido Di, vista sua roupa!

Dianna recolheu as roupas do chão e vestiu-as rapidamente enquanto Lea ajudou a ajeitar a blusa de volta ao lugar.

- Você rasgou o banco do carro? – ela perguntou quando viu o rasgo.

- Shh, o guarda está vindo.

O oficial se aproximou e colocou a lanterna nos olhos de Lea. Ela piscou e ajeitou o cabelo, desarrumado, para disfarçar.

- Ah que bom apareceu alguém. Meu carro morreu e não quis mais pegar. Meu celular está sem bateria e o da minha amiga não está dando sinal.

O homem olhou para ela e depois iluminou Dianna, que deu um sorriso a ele.

- Eu conheço vocês? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Não sei, conhece? – Lea disfarçou. – Tem um policial que mora na minha rua. Acho que é o senhor. Nossa está escuro, mas pode ser.

Dianna deu um risinho, balançando a cabeça. O policial iluminou o rosto dela novamente. E mais uma vez Dianna sorriu para ele, com um ar inocente.

- Posso ver seus documentos?

Lea pegou a bolsa no banco de trás e mostrou os papéis ao guarda.

- Lea Michele Sarfati – ele leu em voz alta, com a lanterna no documento – Eu já ouvi falar nesse nome, acho.

- Eu garanto que nunca fui presa! – Lea brincou com ele.

- Já sei!

Lea e Dianna gelaram. Se ele sabia quem ela era, saberia de Dianna também e ela iria querer saber o que as duas atrizes de Glee estavam fazendo em uma via movimentadíssima, paradas no acostamento. A desculpa que o carro não ligava era péssima, mas havia sido a primeira coisa que Lea pensou.

- Sabe? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, você esteve envolvida em um acidente há uns 2 anos. Eu estava lá naquele dia. Lembrei de você porque você largou o carro que nem uma louca, dizendo que iria correr para um teste como atriz. – ele riu – E aí, conseguiu?

- Ah, não infelizmente. O acidente me deixou nervosa e eu fiz tudo errado.

- Que pena! Ah, bem, quem sabe da próxima? Quer tentar fazer o carro pegar? Gire a chave que eu aguardo.

- Claro! – Lea olhou para Dianna que ria disfarçadamente.

- Você só ri, não é? – ela disse baixinho para ela.

Lea virou a chave e o carro pegou na hora!

- Nossa, dessa vez eu te dei sorte né? Da outra nem tanto.

- Ah, que é isso. Bem obrigada. – ela sorriu para ele e pegou os documentos de volta.

Arrancou com o carro, enquanto Dianna gargalhava.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- "O acidente me deixou nervosa e eu fiz tudo errado" – ela imitou Lea – Você merecia o Oscar agora. Enganou o cara direitinho.

- Ainda bem que ele não viu isso. - Ela se abaixou e pegou sua calcinha.

- Você estava sem calcinha esse tempo todo?

- Imagina se ele me pede para sair do carro?

Dianna deu uma gargalhada.

- É, vai rindo mesmo. E não pense que eu esqueci do rasgo no banco do meu carro. – disse fingindo estar zangada.

E elas seguiram para o apartamento de Lea. A pizza e o filme completamente esquecidos, mas o sofá...

FIM.


End file.
